Uprising
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: the witches and warlocks have lived in the shadows of the fallen, also known as Blue Blood Vampires. Now the war is brough to the witches when an old warlock family is destoried, leaving one suriver. Blue Bloods Cross Over with Witches Of East End


It had been pounded into his head since day one by his so called family. Could he really call them that? Not with a straight face he mused. The fallen were bad, they were evil, and they were vile. But he stood in a book store with a book in his hand, 'how to date a vampire', he smiled abit at the ironiny. The committee made sure the red bloods only knew lies about vampires. He wasn't a red blood, nor was he a blue blood and thank god he wasn't a sliver blood. He was a warlock though he never cared for that label. He was a knight who could do magic and happened to be immortal. Much better title him though. If they ever found out his obsession with the fallen, he would be cast aside. He had a 6th sense for finding them. It wasn't like he asked for the gift. The treaty meant he couldn't harm them, not that he wanted to, but it made his gift useless to his family.

He paid for the book with a rebellious smirk and sat down with his soda to read it. He looked up as his sister stared at him, her arms crossed. She was the ideal mother's girl and that was bad for him. "I don't know what you're doing here, sis, but it's just a book' he said. "Mother has told you about the fallen, why do you insist on shielding them?" she asked him. "There is something about them, I can't quite place it, like a piece is missing…" he mused aloud. 'Mother will be told" she stated. "Of course" he said darkly. She smiled and walked off, all high and mighty.

Girly giggles and pink feathers littered the living room when he got home. He hated being the only son in an all girl's family. Surely some god had to be punishing him for some deed in his past life. He looked at his younger sisters. Twin girls that just turned 10, so he knew he had 8 more years of the dorks to deal with. Luckily some red blood invited locks so he could try to get some peace. However, the 14 year old terror, a.k.a mother's girl, had other plans. He didn't like her grin, that I-Know-Something-You-Don't glee in her eyes. He had left his vampire book in his car trunk; he prayed to some god he never believed in that nobody would go looking in there. He hoped his roller blades were smelly enough to keep the girls at bay.

His mother was a stern and cruel women, only out matched in her cruelty by her husband. He was taught to call him father in front of her, but behind locked doors, it was "master" or pain followed. He couldn't help but think in the cold nights, how freeing and wonderful it would be if a vampire drained her and him. He felt the twins were young enough to be saved; he wasn't sure about the teen terror however. He was numb to the abuse, the constant rapes but not immune to the scaring it left. He saw her grip her purse and head for the door, his heart turned ice cold, and a night without her meant a night with HIM.

The rage, the loud music, the laugher. It was all on repeat for him that night. His father insisted it was his gift to him. It become so loud, he felt he was going to throw up. The rules stated no witch or warlock could perform magic anymore after the Salem witch trials. But oh how he wished to pick up his wand and kill his father right now. He wanted to at lease close his eyes, but all he saw was his father's hairy chest as the man entered him again and again. The scars become a dull ach but a simple word could make the blood flow all over again.

He sunk in the bath water. Water was said to purify but nothing could pure that man he though angrily. He just had to be the only son, right? He looked at the full moon and his mind drifted to vampires and what they could do to fix his life. But could he give up the sun forever? He knew most of the books and movies were wrong but he couldn't know which parts. Being turned looked painful but couldn't be worse than this he mused. He didn't know how it happened but he fell asleep again in the bath waters. He never heard a thing the whole night.

He looked around the room as the sunlight shown on the sink blinded him abit. As he woke up, the smell hit him and he knew, it was the smell of death. He opened the door and found his world complete destroyed. His whole family gone, only two fang marks on their necks. He looked at his own hands. He had wished this for years but what if HE was the vampire who did this?

He watched as the blue bloods police force cleaned the mess and wrote off a huge lie for the papers. He was questioned for hours. Then the funeral came. It was shockening to him; everyone wore black aside from 2 teenagers. A boy and girl, both dress in white. They shared the same blue eyes but the boy had long black hair. They stood out with their slightly paler skin. His blood pulsed as he knew they were vampires. But why would 2 vampires come for such evil red bloods he wonder. After everyone left, the two walked up to him. "for now on, you will be protected by us until they are caught" he said. "they..?" he asked. "David, your family was destroyed by silver bloods, I suppose your witch training didn't cover them" the teen vampire said coolly. "you mean, YOUR war went to us…why?" David asked. "what's even better than being immortal..? Being immortal and doing magic, the silver bloods want to be god or as close as that as possible" he stated. "shit…" David said.


End file.
